castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Castlevania: Lament of Innocence
Template Talk Page blah To User 71.255.100.230, The fact that Mathias became Dracula is a good assumption from the game, although the in-game text does leave a little room for this not to be the case. The official timeline that came as a bonus in Portrait of Ruin did confirm that Mathias did indeed become Dracula.--Reinhart77 18:53, 16 November 2007 (UTC) It's somewhat eerie how well Mathias predicted the actions of everyone involved in his plan. If Castlevania uses the Dracula novel criteria for vampire transformation, it's the barrier zapping Sara that kills her and sparks off her metamorphosis. Walter likely didn't even consider this - I'd bet he bit her to raise the stakes like 'ooh, better kick my ass or your fiancee will be like me when she dies!' Mathias, though, would know that the barrier's set to keep WALTER out - imagine the damage it would do to a fledgeling like Sara. Mathias is kind of a bastard genius. I'd like to add this into his bio or this page somehow but am unsure how. it's a Xanatos Gambit for sure, and it works. -Zub0n 23:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) actually, i think Walter knew exactly what he was doing when he bit Sara, indeed, when he kidnapped her in the first place. Walter sought a challenge, and thinking he could always call upon Death if he were to lose the challenge, turned Sara for the very purpose of creating the Vampire Killer. Mathias would have told him that this would happen. Walter said "it's just like that knight said" when the whip had no effect on him at first. Reinhart77 07:39, 17 January 2009 (UTC) *Ah, I missed that line; when my friend and I played through we had the voices set to japanese, and I was busily laughing over Walter calling Leon by a very familiar pet-name form of address. Either way, Mathias is a terrible bastard! And Walter is quite the idiot daredevil, about that whip. -Zub0n 20:06, 18 January 2009 (UTC) **lol! oh jesus christ, walter's such an ass at leon! he calls the poor guy "leon-kun" - that's almost insultingly head-pattingly 'cute', it's what an upperclassman calls a lowerclassman for example. it's a suffix you use to call someone who's your social junior. i still can't get over the fact that you can explain how the whole fiasco starts with "well, one night walter got bored again..." hell, for a high-level vampire, walter is total pants at detecting subterfuge... and speaking of xanatos: when you really think about it, the extent to which mathias is able to predict who will do what when is damned terrifying. i would not want that man as an enemy. ever. everything would have to unfold just exactly the right way as he predicted it for him to get what he wanted. and it did. and he did. light yagami, eat your heart out! -castlevaniaburd {C {C speaking of Light Yagami, I just finished watching the last episode released of Death Note (which I had to try out after hearing all those Judgment-Death Note character comparisons). The next volume should be released just about now, I wonder how long it'll take for Netflix to get it?--Reinhart77 07:36, 26 February 2009 (UTC) cell phone comic Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga, This comic title is "悪魔城ドラキュラ ラメント オブ イノセンス". It has been suggested this article should be moved to Akumajō Dracula: Lament of Innocence (mobile phone comic or cell phone comic or comic).--Kiyuhito 13:31, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Nagumo baby 13:38, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.--Kiyuhito 14:54, February 17, 2012 (UTC) List of Promotional Goods I've made this list for referential purposes. I've also included things that were not for sale: *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (US) *Castlevania (Europe) *キャッスルヴァニア (Jp) *キャッスルヴァニア (Dendo Selection) *Limited Edition (includes: calendar, Ayami Kojima art, music sampler) + sonim poster (early reservation only) *Special Edition (includes: art book) *Phonecards (various) *Guidebooks (various) *Promo DVD *Promo Sticker *PAL Demo *Promo book http://www.castlevaniadungeon.net/Images/Scans/LoI/CastlevaniaPOPfront.jpg *Music Sampler (US) *Promotional Bandana (version 1/version 2) *Akumajo Dracula: Lament of Innocence (comic) *Promo Poster (regular) *Promo Poster (Sonim) *Promo Poster (US) *Promo Display Box (US) *Control Panel *Pop Up (Leon1, Leon2, Sonim, Mathias, Sarah) http://game.watch.impress.co.jp/docs/20031127/cv_t02.htm This list may not be complete. Nagumo baby 14:08, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I think that doesn't exist Special Edition. It is a bonus of game shop. Set of regular package and bonus art book.--Kiyuhito 14:54, February 17, 2012 (UTC) *Castlevania History bookhttp://gamez.itmedia.co.jp/games/gsnews/0311/07/news10.html video game shop "TV panic" preorder bonus. Contents are probably same as this.--Kiyuhito 05:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Notes Rinaldo's Cabin Portrait Did someone notice this?--Kiyuhito (talk) 09:08, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :Nope. Well spotted. --Nagumo baby (talk) 14:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC)